Accidentally On Purpose
by multicolouredeyes
Summary: Harry and Viktor become more than friends after a chance meeting in the library brings our two champions together. Written for Kamerreon's Birthday Challenge. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, just this little plunny.

**Warning: **Mild Slash

**Summary: **Harry and Viktor become more than friends after a chance meeting in the library brings our two champions together.

**A/N: **Written for Kamerreon's Birthday Challenge...Happy Birthday :)

* * *

**Accidentally On Purpose**

_***_

Harry was sat with Hermione in the library stocking up on spells and charms that Harry could use for the first task when he was pulled from his thoughts by a commotion that seemed to be coming from over by the potions sections. He could hear the distinct tones of Madam Pince as she complained about the noise in her precious library as it mingled with the giggles of what could only be described as a gaggle of girls as he leant back on his seat to get a better look around the bookshelves that hid Hermione and himself away from prying eyes.

It was their own little alcove, the same one that the three of them, including Ron, who since Harry's name had been pulled from the Goblet of Fire had taken to ignoring Harry and spent the majority of his time with a rather apologetic Seamus and Dean, and thus was currently nowhere to be seen, had used since their second year when the majority of the school had believed Harry to be Slytherin's heir and spent most of the time gawping at him in the corridors and indeed in the library until Hermione had had quite enough and moved them here.

Harry had to say he quite liked it. After all he was almost constantly under scrutiny from the rest of the school for one thing or another and it just meant he had somewhere to go to escape it all. As Harry watched on he spotted someone else, clearly the cause for all the commotion if not the actual perpetrator, who was in need of somewhere to hide, and who it would appear was headed straight for them, desperate to get away from the adoring fans who had taken to stalking him around the school and hiding behind bookshelves while he worked in the library.

"Viktor Krum's heading our way," Harry stated as he turned back to Hermione, laughing slightly as he heard more excited giggles from Viktor's fan club followed yet again by Madam Pince's stern voice promptly asking them to leave.

"Yes he has a tendency to do that," Hermione replied without even looking up from her book as Viktor rounded the corner.

"Excuse me, but do you mind if I join you and your friend Hermy-own?" Viktor asked and Harry didn't know whether to laugh at his mispronunciation, or swoon at the thought of Viktor sitting with them while they studied.

It was foolish he knew, but he couldn't help having a crush on the gorgeous Bulgarian.

"Of course Viktor," Hermione replied, and in an instant Viktor was sitting next to Harry and introducing himself.

"Viktor Krum," He stated holding out his hand for Harry to shake and Harry nearly fainted right then and there like another one of his giggling fans.

"Harry Potter," He managed to reply instead before turning back to his book, the three of them lapsing into companionable silence.

_***_

The next few weeks continued on in much the same way as Harry and Viktor got to know each other, Hermione often forgotten behind her mountain of books and they shared meaningful looks and talked about Quidditch and the like.

The big change in their relationship, however, came the Friday before the Hogsmeade trip. Viktor had sought Harry out, away from the library, cornering him in the entrance hall on his way out of the great hall after lunch.

"Harry, could I haff a vord?" Viktor asked in his thick Bulgarian accent that did funny things to Harry's insides every time he heard it.

"Of course Viktor," Harry replied, following the older boy away from the doors so that they could speak more privately.

"I vas vondering if perhaps you vould care to join me tomorrow in Hogsmeade?" Viktor asked.

"I'd love to," Harry replied brightly and Viktor grinned, relieved it would seem that Harry had said yes.

Harry had spent the rest of that day, and indeed the day following, as he walked through Hogsmeade with Viktor, grinning from ear to ear like some love sick teenager according to Hermione, but in all honesty that's exactly what he was so he couldn't bring himself to care.

Their relationship had become official soon after the Hogsmeade weekend, and the only people Harry had told were Hermione and Ron, once he'd stopped being a prat about the Goblet that was, and he could honestly say he'd never been happier, as he floated about, barely caring about the garbage being printed about him by Rita Skeeter, or indeed what any of the students thought about him.

It wasn't until the Yule Ball that Harry truly began to feel the effects of having what one would call a secret relationship with Viktor.

_***_

Harry watched on, disgruntled, from where he sat with Ron, as Hermione and Viktor danced the night away, Viktor ever the gentleman not satisfied with leaving Hermione to fend for herself after he'd asked her to go with him, even if it was to spend time with his boyfriend.

Sure he and Viktor had agreed that they would keep their relationship a secret for now, not wanting to draw even more attention from the press and the public at large, especially as there were already stories circulating about the love triangle between them and Hermione in the first place without adding to it; Rita Skeeter would have a field day he was sure, but that didn't mean he wanted to sit here bored out of his mind while he watched Viktor dance with his best friend when really it should be him being held in those strong arms, like he had been so many times before.

As the song stopped Viktor and Hermione made their way over to the table where Harry and Ron were currently sitting, Viktor automatically choosing the seat next to Harry and leaning closer than was usually necessary for two friends Harry knew but couldn't bring himself to care as he looked into those beautifully expressive brown eyes, all of his anger melting away.

"I hate this," Harry stated as he leant his forward, so that he was just that little bit closer to Viktor.

"I agree, perhaps you vould like to valk with me a vhile?" Viktor asked as he stood.

Harry merely nodded before standing himself and following the taller boy out into the grounds. Apparently Viktor had been feeling daring as they walked together in the grounds as he took hold of Harry's hand, lacing their fingers together before pulling him into a more secluded area and wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, gently swaying to the slow music they could just about hear coming from the great hall.

Harry smiled softly as he looked up at his boyfriend who always seemed to know what to do before leaning up on his tippy toes and placing a quick chaste kiss on Viktor lips, or at least what he'd meant to only be a chaste kiss that turned heated within seconds as Viktor took control, swiping his tongue along Harry's lips, begging for entrance, which Harry quickly granted.

The moment was ruined mere moments later by Snape's deep voice as he came across another couple only a small distance from themselves, the couple in question rushing passed them on their way back to the castle, as they too decided to head back to the ball.

_***_

As they made it through the second task and the third grew ever nearer, the pair tried to make as much time for each other as possible but it was seemingly far more difficult than they had originally thought, but for Harry this just meant that what little time they did spend together was far more special and all the more meaningful to them.

Soon of course the third task was upon them and Harry was shocked when, whilst he was stood with Mrs. Weasley and Bill, who had come to watch the final task, Viktor came over, along with his parents and his brother, in order to formally introduce them.

"Harry I vould like you to meet my parents Teodor and Raina Krum as well as my brother Aleksandar," Viktor stated "Father, mother, this is Harry Potter."

"It is very nice to meet you, after we haff heard so much about you from Viktor in his letters." Viktor's father stated with a meaningful look and a small chuckle that had Harry blushing as he shook Teodor's hand.

"I too have heard a lot about you all, it's lovely to meet you all finally."

Harry had known that Viktor had informed his parents of their relationship, but by introducing Harry to his parents just helped to further prove his feelings for him and it warmed Harry's heart. Of course he'd known he wasn't just being used by Viktor for fame, after all, the international Quidditch star had enough of his own and enjoyed as much as Harry himself did, that is to say very little. No he didn't have to worry about that as he may well have had to with anyone else, instead he had worried that this would all be over once Viktor returned to Bulgaria, a holiday romance if you will, but now he realised that any doubts he'd had were foolish. They'd been together for far too long for it to be seen as some holiday fling, and this introduction to his family just proved how serious their relationship was becoming and Harry couldn't have been happier about it.

Harry didn't see Viktor and his family for the rest of the day, having spent most of it himself with the Weasleys and Hermione in Gryffindor tower, that was of course until it was time for the third task to start.

_***_

Harry shot one last glance at Viktor just as Ludo Bagman called out "So, on my whistle Harry, Cedric, three, two, one..." As the whistle sounded Harry tore his eyes off of Viktor just in time to follow, mere moments behind Cedric, into the maze.

As he turned this way and that in the maze, he barely came across any obstacles which he found odd but brushed it off merely as luck, and it all seemed to just blur into one, that was of course until he heard Fleur's scream.

From then on it had been one of the worst experiences Harry had ever had, which was saying something considering the life he'd lead so far. The worst of course had been seeing Viktor, eyes glazed over having been imperioed, by whom Harry had no idea, although he was sure it was the same person who had put his name in the Goblet, and attacking Cedric.

He'd nearly stopped then, sent sparks up and just quit as he looked down upon his lover, stunned by Cedric for all of their safeties, and all because someone was trying to kill him, Harry Potter, but he'd soon snapped out of it, he was going to win this not for himself but for Viktor who deserved to have been able to compete fairly.

It hadn't even struck Harry that as someone had been trying to kill him that he probably didn't want to win it until it was too late; until he and Cedric each had a hand on the cup and were being whisked off to Merlin knows where.

It all passed by in a blur as Harry worked on adrenaline alone as he fought Voldemort and he didn't really register what was going on until he was lying there clutching Cedric's body outside the maze, people screaming all around him and Dumbledore desperately trying to get him to move.

Of course he was well aware as he sat in Professor Moody's office, Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall storming in just in the nick of time, the meeting with Sirius in Dumbledore's office and then being carted off to the hospital wing.

When he and Dumbledore had entered the Hospital Wing Hermione, Ron, Mrs. Weasley and Bill were all crowding Madam Pomfrey, demanding to know where he was, but Harry only saw one person in that room, the one whom his eyes stayed glued to as he bypassed Mrs. Weasley and her mothering, the one whose arms he walked straight into as they came up to circle his waist, gripping on tight as Harry's own wrapped around Viktor's neck.

"I vas so scared that I had lost you," Viktor whispered against his ear as he tightened his hold on Harry.

"Never, I love you too much," Harry replied as he tilted his head so that he could look up at his boyfriend's gorgeous face.

"I luff you too," Viktor replied as he placed a gentle kiss on Harry's lips before releasing his hold on Harry a little, "You need to be healed," He said by way of explanation and Harry just nodded as he turned towards a stunned Madam Pomfrey who after a moment shook herself out of her daze and set about healing Harry's wounds before ordering him to go to sleep, Harry point blank refusing to unless she allowed Viktor to stay with him, which she begrudgingly allowed after several minutes of debate, if only so that Harry would get some rest.

Harry felt safe and loved as he lay there in Viktor's arms, despite the events that had transpired only minute before, and he knew then that no matter what he face in the future, especially with the return of Voldemort, that with Viktor by his side he could overcome anything, after all, Dumbledore was always saying love was the most powerful weapon of them all.

_***_

If you asked Harry what he thought of his and Viktor's meeting all those months ago there would be only one way for him to describe it, accidentally on purpose, after all, how can something so perfect not be determined by some deity or fate itself even if their first real meeting sprung from Viktor finding himself, by accident, in the Golden Trio's secluded alcove in the library?

* * *

Well there we go. Once again Happy Birthday to Kamerreon, I hope you enjoyed it.

Multi x


End file.
